call_of_duty_nazi_zombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Capt. Miller
Leave me a message if you would like help with anything! Capt. MillerTalk 14:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) _TOC_ Makes sense Follows the other wikis anyway, so, yeah, it's all good 14:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) For best measures, should we remove any trace of the request as well, or would that violate the policies? 09:08, October 23, 2014 (UTC) Come to help I have a quick question. Is there any specific fashion you want the pages layed out? Because I've noticed a crap ton of pages missing... time to add some :P Oh yeah, I also had the idea... would map guides be a viable thing? [[User:Thedopeypanda69|''Da Panda '']] Talk 02:32, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :Sweet. Might take a while though, I'd prefer to do stuff in bulk. Be talking to you later I guess. :[[User:Thedopeypanda69|''Da Panda '']] Talk 02:37, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Good enough standard? Hey Miller, I made a page about the mode itself, not done yet. I wasn't sure if you already made one, but I couldn't find it. If you did, just merge them or something. Here's the page for your convinience. Let me know if this looks could and should be used as a basis for other pages I wish to edit later. [[User:Thedopeypanda69|''Da Panda '']] Talk 04:41, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Strategy Guides and stuff Sorry to bug you again, but I put up an unfinished solo guide for Kino, here. Tell me what you think of it. Also, not to be a bossy pants, but I think it would be a good idea to clean up the navigation menu a little; if you wish, make a map guides category as well. FYI I have a lot of spare time on my hands and my plan is to just work on this wiki for the next few days. If you want, make me an admin or something and I'll clean up a few things. I may still be fairly new to Wikia, but I love zombies and I know quite a bit about coding/editing in general so I should catch on quite quickly. As you can see here, I had a little attempt less than a week ago creating my own zombies wiki, but decided to ditch it for this one. I'll be happy to help around here. Sorry if this was a wee bit long, but hey, I have nothing else to do (lol). Sincerely, Panda. [[User:Thedopeypanda69|''Da Panda '']] Talk 06:59, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :I linked the (nonexistent) Kino article in the guide, up the top. Makes things easier :P. :[[User:Thedopeypanda69|''Da Panda '']]Talk 07:24, March 31, 2015 (UTC) UotM and Sig stuff :I don't really see a point in the User of the Month here, until yesterday there was only really you and me editing. :Also, i have created the signatures page, regarding this, i noticed Panda's sig leave a lot of junk code, so we may need to add a SUBST:NOSUBST| to the wiki. Forum Stuff Hey Miller, I was just wondering if it would be appropriate or not to create a new forum for map guides? Considering I will be making solo and co-op versions of each map, that's 19+ maps with a total of 38+ forum pages. And eventually other people may want to pitch in with their own guides as well. Just an idea. :[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']] Talk 04:20, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Stuff Hey, what do you think of this? Also, where is everyone? I feel lonely strolling through the wiki by myself lately :/ :[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']] Talk 04:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough :P, although to be honest... I work on this wiki during school hours when I get bored lol. Anyway I'll do my best to get this wiki up and running, I feel like making a difference here, even if it isn't very active. :::[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']] Talk 09:24, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Kino Hello there. I'm still wodering if you or dave are going to come back to life. I'm nearly done with this, but I can't get the weapons/perks galleries to auto collapse upon the page loading. It's taking up space. :[[User:The Dopey Panda|''Da Panda '']] Talk 00:19, May 18, 2015 (UTC)